Love, Actually
by onlywithlove
Summary: AU- Felicity Smoak had a daughter when she was 16, and Oliver is the father. Though they aren't together anymore, even as time passed by, and with their daughter being a teenager now, the relationship between the two remained friendly. Will they get back together? Or are the demons from their pasts too hard to forget?
1. A Call Away

**Hellooo! I was just sitting around, as usual, when this idea came to my head. I've been binge-watching Gilmore Girls, and I thought, ****_hey, maybe I should write an Arrow/Gilmore Girls kinda thing! _****So here is the result. This chapter is pretty vague about the relationship between Oliver and Felicity, but I'll get to that in later chapters. For those of you who have watched Gilmore Girls, think of this like that but Felicity is actually Lorelai, and Lauren is Rory, yeah? Oliver's sort of like Christopher, and I say "sort of" because he's going to be pretty different from Christopher. I'll be adding the other characters from Arrow later on too, don't worry. Anyway, enough about me talking...here it is! DON'T FORGET THAT IT'S A COMPLETE AU, SO IF THE CHARACTER'S PERSONALITIES ARE DIFFERENT, I'M SORRY! Let me know what you think:)**

**/**

Starling City was chilly this time of year-not too cold and not too hot. The weather was perfect for walking. The neighborhood was quiet as he continued down his street, carrying his takeout dinner to his was a long day at work, and he couldn't wait to take a break, albeit a small break because his boss expected him to have his proposal by Wednesday morning. It seemed like a lot of time, considering that it was only Monday night, but Oliver knew that his presentation had to be perfect if he wanted to get promoted.

He reached his apartment building and cursed when his phone rang. The ringtone was loud and shrilling, and he was afraid that he might wake up Granny. Granny was a small old tenant who also owned the diner a few blocks down, though her age and size juxtaposed her ability to scare even the most egotistical characters.

He placed his bags on the floor, frantically searching for his phone. When he finally found it, he breathed out a sigh of relief and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Oliver, it's been weeks."

He cursed under his breath. "I know. I'm sorry."

"She keeps asking when you're going to call."

Oliver sighed. "Work has been-"

"You can't take two minutes out of your day to call your own daughter?" she cut him off.

Frustrated, Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand with. "Palmer's been on my ass for the past few months, and I can't lose this job, Lis. I'm sorry."

Felicity licked her lips, putting down the pen she was using to write down her grocery list, which was funny because she never ended up looking at the list anyway. She had a tendency to just grab whatever looking appealing to her. Horrible habit. She always grabbed the junk food. "I know," she got up from her chair and went to the fridge, looking for a snack, but there was nothing inside. _How do I not have anything in here?_

"Looking through the fridge?" Oliver asked.

Felicity froze. "What?" _Did I say that out loud?_

"You haven't changed," he chuckled.

"Uh, excuse me," she closed the fridge, "I don't know what you're talking about. When we were dating, I was always stocked with food."

"That's because you were living with your parents," Oliver raised his eyebrow even though he knew she couldn't see.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "It still counts!"

"Every time I come to visit you guys you have absolutely nothing in your fridge. It's like you've just come back from a two year vacation and you had to throw everything out because everything was spoiled."

"Okay, that was one time, and that's because the fridge was broken," she protested. Silence. "Two times." More silence. "Three?" No answer. "Alright, I see your point."

"Mhmmm. So, speaking of visiting, do you mind if I stop by this weekend? I promise I'll show up."

"Promises are hard to keep."

"This time is for real, but if you don't want me to come-"

Felicity sighed. "You know the door's always open for you. I just, I don't want you to make promises you can't keep. She misses you a lot, and it hurts when you don't show up when you say you'll show up."

"Tell her I'll be there this weekend. For sure," he replied with fervor.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Okay."

"Stop saying okay."

"Okay."

"I'm going to kill you," her smile was replaced with a purse of her lips.

"Okay."

She huffed. "You are insufferable."

"I'll bring you donuts," he smirked, knowing that donuts were her weakness.

It worked. "I love you. Can I have your baby? Oh wait..."

He laughed. "I'll see you this weekend."

"Yes, and don't forget the strawberry frosting donut. Oh! Can you pick up some milk for us too?" she begged.

"Pick up your own milk," he furrowed his brows. "Wait, I'm coming in about 5 days, and you're asking me to pick up milk for you then? Why can't you run to the store within those 5 days?"

"Because today is movie night, and then tomorrow is Taco Tuesday, and then Wednesday I have that wedding at the inn," she answered without hesitation.

"And Thursday?"

"Well, Thursday's not a good day for me."

"Why is that?" he questioned.

"The Wombats are releasing a new album and I have to be here."

"Are you serious? Can't you just buy the album after you come home from the store?"

She gasped. "Are _you_ serious? Lauren and I have been waiting for this album for like a gazillion months. We _must_ be here to get it exactly when it comes out. The Wombats are no joke. This is possibly the most important thing to happen since...since a long time ago!"

"Couldn't think of something to replace 'a long time ago?'"

"No."

"I'll bring you coffee too if you get the milk by Thursday."

"Deal!" she exclaimed. "You are a beautiful human being, the Jay-Z to my Beyoncé, the Brad to my Angelina, the-" she was cut off when her daughter walked into the room.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oliver."

"Wait, what! Give me the phone!"

"No, I'm not done!"

"Well of course you're not done! You could go on for hours!"

"True! But-"

Oliver laughed, hearing his two favorite girls banter over the phone. He put his phone in between his ear and his shoulder and pushed the door open. He took his time walking up the stairs, for he knew that they'd still be going back and forth even if he broke his leg and went to the hospital and then went home hours later.

He opened his apartment door and walked inside, putting the bags onto the counter. He quickly went to wash his hands before taking the containers of food out. His mouth was watering by the time he set everything up. Well, not everything. He ran to his cupboard and hurriedly took out a mug and placed it under the coffee machine. He laughed when he realized which one he took out.

_"__And here's your present," she smiled._

_"__You didn't have to get me anything," he kissed her._

_"__Well, I did, so now you have to assist me in my plan of world domination. I was thinking maybe we'd start after dinner tonight? Or is that too late? We can start now if you want. Huh, I don't know why I'm offering to let you decide when this is my regime."_

_He kissed her again. "Thank you."_

_"__You're welcome," and this time she kissed him._

_"__Argh, get a room you two," Sara said. Sara had known the pair since middle school. They were always known as the trio, but Oliver and Felicity grew up together, so she was sort of, but not really, the third wheel. They were in high school now and this romantic relationship between the two was fairly recent. It had taken them forever to realize that they didn't just like each other, but they were in love each other._

_"__Sorry," Felicity smiled sheepishly, blushing a shade of pink._

_"__I'm not," Oliver kissed her again._

_"__Ew," Sara made a disgusted face._

_Felicity rolled her eyes. "Open it!"_

_"__Okay, okay," Oliver tore the wrapping paper off. Inside was a mug._

_"__ICK," Oliver said out loud._

_"__Yup," Felicity nodded._

_"__Does this 'ICK' mean 'ew that's so disgusting' or?" _

_"__It stands for 'I can kiss' because you're a great kisser," she looked at his lips and then back at his eyes flirtatiously._

_"I like the sound of that__," he leaned in and brushed his lips softly against hers._

_They were interrupted, however, by a loud laugh. _

_"__What's so funny," Oliver asked curiously._

_"__Oh, nothing," Sara smirked._

_Oliver turned to Felicity, who shrugged her shoulders in return._

_The next morning, when Oliver was sitting at breakfast with his parents, the maid brought him the mug Felicity gave him filled with coffee. When she put it down on the table, his parents gasped. He thanked her without formally saying her name, not because he thought it was below him, but because he didn't know her name. His parents hired new maids almost every week, just because they could._

_"Oliver Jonas Queen__, what is that?!" his mom asked with a disapproving tone._

_"__What?" he confusedly asked._

_"__Don't 'what' your mother!" his father said._

_"__Huh?"_

_"__That hideous thing!" his mother pointed_

_He looked down to what had caught his parents' eyes and saw that they were looking at his ICK cup, though it didn't say ICK anymore._

_When he hurried to school he found Felicity and Sara at his locker. They turned around to see Oliver's annoyed look._

_"__You gave me a cup that said 'DICK?!'" he asked exasperatedly._

_Felicity and Sara looked at each other, looked at Oliver, and the looked back at each other before doubling over, laughing so hard that people were beginning to look their way._

_The realization seemed to hit Oliver like a ton of bricks. He turned to Sara. "Is that what you were laughing at yesterday?!" The two laughed even harder. "God, I am such an idiot. Of course the handle would be the part I missed!"_

_The bell rang and Felicity gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you," she said sweetly and ran down the halls._

_"__I'm going to get you back, Felicity Smoak! I'll make sure of it!" he yelled with a laugh. And he did get her back. Pranking had become a norm for the pair._

Oliver walked back to the counter of food with his cup of coffee and picked up the phone again.

"Oh, that is very _Dangerous Liasons_ of her," he heard Felicity say.

"What are you guys talking about?" Oliver asked.

"Some girl at Lauren's school. Where'd you go?"

"Coffee," he shrugged.

"Ugh, I want coffee. Lauren, let's go get coffee at Luke's."

"Now?" his daughter said.

"Yeah, grab your coat," Felicity walked to the front door. "Oliver? I got to go. I'll see you this weekend."

He chuckled. "I'll see you this weekend."

"Don't forget the donuts!" she yelled before hanging up the phone.

Shaking his head, Oliver put down the phone. "I wont. You'd give me hell if I did." he said to no one in particular.


	2. Coffee and Donuts

**Super short chapter, but I owe you guys for updating so late. Sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**/**

Oliver arrived early on Saturday morning. Walking onto the wooden front porch, he balanced the cups of coffee on top of the box of donuts. He lifted his free hand to knock, but when he came in contact with the door, the door opened.

_They really need to lock the door_, Oliver shook his head.

Quietly, he walked in, closing the door and making his way to the kitchen. He peeked into his daughter's room to see her sleeping soundly, and he smiled at the way she was snoring before stepping back into the kitchen.

"Oh my god!"

Oliver turned around and chuckled at the sight in front of him. Felicity was in her Snoopy pajamas, holding an umbrella shaped like a flamingo in her hand. Her hair was tousled from sleeping, and the expression she wore on her face was priceless.

"I thought you were a murderer!" she put her hand over her chest. "My heart is beating so fast."

"You were going to try to save yourself from a murderer with an umbrella?" he asked amusedly.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Felicity glared.

"Uh huh," Oliver smirked.

"I need coffee. Where is the coffee. It is too early in the morning for this," she shook her head, paddling over to the kitchen cabinets. "What are you doing here at this time of the day? The birds aren't even out yet. The church bells haven't rung. The sky is still dark as night. Unicorns haven't even started breakfast. Do unicorns eat breakfast? I mean, I know they aren't real, but if they were, would they eat breakfast? Of course they would, what am I even saying. Every animal needs food. I'm going to shut up now."

"You're really strange."

"You're used to it," she said without hesitation. Felicity reached for the coffee mix and brought it down, but before she could pour it in, Oliver grabbed the bag from her.

"Hey!"

He jerked his head in the direction of the table and Felicity's eyes followed the gesture.

Coffee. Four cups of coffee sitting perfectly on top of the box of donuts.

"You are a blessing from God, my friend," Felicity whispered.

"Tell me something I don't know."

She smacked him on the arm before walking over to the table and sitting down on the chair. She quickly took her cup of coffee and browsed through the donut choices.

"You got me strawberry frosted?!" she quickly shoved the donut in her mouth.

"Still your favorite, right?"

Felicity nodded with her mouth full. "Yeah huh."

"Good," he chuckled.

"Why'd you get four cups of coffee?" she asked after swallowing down a huge bite.

"Two for you, two for Lauren," he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know us too well for your own good."

"Don't I know it."

"What is with all the noise out here?" Lauren whined as she yawned and sat down on the chair across from the pair.

"Hey, sweetie," Oliver smiled.

"Hi, dad," Lauren bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Your dad brought us coffee and donuts," Felicity said with another donut in her mouth.

Lauren looked in the box and frowned. "How many did you have?"

"Uh, two?"

Oliver looked back into the box. "I ordered four."

"Mom!"

"Sorry! The donuts are just so good! I couldn't help it," Felicity guilty replied.

"You ate my donut! You totally owe me," Lauren threw her an angry look.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Oliver bit his lip in hopes of stopping himself from grinning too widely. "I feel as if you guys need your own reality show. If they saw what when down in this house…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Lauren added, looking at him expectantly.

"Nothing," Oliver smirked. "Just love my two favorite girls."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Felicity said.

"Uh huh," Lauren nodded.

"Are you girls always going to be teaming up on me?"

Lauren and Felicity looked at each other before looking back at Oliver. "Yeah," they both replied at the same time.

Oliver shook his head before turning to Lauren. "Okay, so I was thinking that we can go out to the lake to swim, go to the bookstore, and then meet your mom for lunch?"

"Sounds perfect," Lauren answered. "I'm just going to get ready then!" She hurriedly got up from the chair and dashed into her room.

He turned to Felicity to see her face down with her head resting on her arms. "You okay?"

"Too many donuts," she mumbled. Oliver chuckled and rubbed her back soothingly before getting up.

"You have work in half an hour!" he called over his shoulder as he made his way to the living room. Felicity groaned before sliding out of chair to walk up the stairs to her room.


End file.
